Saint Valentin
by Maori-chan
Summary: Une journée comme les autres à Ikebukuro. Enfin, presque comme les autres. L'asticot n'est pas là...Que peut-il bien manigancer, un 14 février? Encore en train de préparer un plan stupide pour embêter Shizuo. Songfic, texte explicite et...fortement déconseillé aux personnes sensibles.


_Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas ça au sérieux. Ah, oui, bonjour, bonsoir. Je tenais vraiment à dire ça car, je sens déja à la fin de la lecture, des reviews...Sauvages, violentes, assassines. Alors, racontage de vie:on, je n'aime pas le rap français, déja. Mais l'autre fois, on m'a fait écouter une chanson, de Orelsan. Et là...Eh bien ça à juste fait tilt dans ma tête de dégénérée yaoiste jusqu'auboutiste. "Mais cette chanson est FAITE pour Izaya!" Me suis-je écriée. Enfin bref, voilà, tout viens de là. Donc c'est une sorte de song fic, mais si la chanson, est chantée par notre informateur préféré, le p.o.v est de Shizuo...Sur ce je vous lèche. Euuuh je vous laisse._

* * *

Une journée comme les autres, à Ikebukuro. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait comme les autres; l'asticot n'était pas là. Et ça, c'était bizarre. Pas que je veuille le voir, au contraire! Son absence me laissais un peu de temps pour que je m'imagine que j'ai une vie normale. Le problème avec l'asticot, c'est que quand il n'est pas là, ça veut forcément dire qu'il prépare quelque chose...Et ça va encore me retomber dessus.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, Nii-san.

-Kasuka...

La présence de mon petit frère m'apaisait un peu. On ne s'était pas vus depuis longtemps, et comme il avait fini le tournage de son dernier film, il était revenu à Ikebukuro pour se reposer. Kasuka a toujours été l'exact contraire de moi...Alors que je m'énervais sans cesse pour un rien, il a toujours su garder son calme. En fait, il a toujours été TROP calme...Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être si...léthargique.

-Tu devrais partir en vacances.

-Quoi, moi? Et où ça, Kasuka? Et avec QUEL ARGENT? Je te signale que nos revenus ne sont pas les mêmes...

-S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'aider, Nii-san. Tu peux partir, n'importe où.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Kasuka!

Bien sûr que non, ça n'a jamais été simple. Si seulement je pouvais être débarrassé pour toujours, ce cette ordure d'Izaya...Est-ce que ma vie serait enfin normale? Surement. Depuis des années, cet enfoiré me pourrit la vie de toutes les façons possibles, et j'ai rarement eu la paix. Quand il ne ramène pas ses fesses ici il m'envoie des yakusas...Enfin, je dois arrêter de penser à lui. Il m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve!

-Oya, Shizu-chan! Dis, ça faisait un bail...Tu es toujours aussi stupide?

-Iiiizaaaayaaaa...

-Il faut croire que oui! Mais attends avant de t'emballer, Shizu-chan. Je voudrais te dédier quelque chose...Une chanson en fait.

-Tu te paye ma gueule ou quoi? Arrête tes conneries, connard!

-Non non, je suis sérieux Shizu-chan! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, je voulais absolument qu'elle soit prête pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne comprends pas. je n'ai jamais compris. Je ne comprendrai jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que me prépare l'asticot, mais ça pue, tout comme lui. Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire...Mais en même temps, c'est une occasion pour qu'il se foute la honte tout seul! Et puis j'aimerais bien voir ça, un asticot qui chante. Les paroles doivent être aussi merdiques que lui-même!

-Bon alors, comme on est le 14 février...C'est une chanson sur la saint-valentin!

-T'es con.

-Chut chut, Shizu-chan! Juste, écoute.

Il a alors sorti un petit walkman de sa poche et a mis en route la musique. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Mais si j'avais su...

* * *

Je laisse la lumière allumée, et je garde mes chaussettes. Je vais te limer jusqu'à ce que tu sois couché et que tu vois des clochettes!

Je te le dis gentiment, je ne suis pas là pour faire de sentiments.

Je suis là pour te mettre 21 centimètres. Tu seras mon petit chien et je serai ton gentil maitre...

J'ai une main sur ton sexe une sur ta bouche, et je deviens ambidextre!

Je te prends en vitesse en finesse, je t'offre une pilule anti-stress, Shizu-chan laisse-moi dégrader tes petites fesses~

On fait notre business en toute discrétion, je n'en parlerai pas, je te jure qu'on ne te verra pas à la caméra...

Je te ferai le coup de la panne et je t'emmènerai dans les bois, avant l'amour je serai romantique et je te mettrai des doigt.

Je bois , baise , jusqu'à se que tu en soit mal en point, je t'aime...Suce ma bite pour la St Valentin!


End file.
